


Hidden Notes in a Brave New World

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate hides notes for Kensi... but today's is a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Notes in a Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> For the "hidden notes" square on my June Bingo card at 1_million_words.

It started out as a game, something to make Kensi smile at the end of a long day. Nate would scribble a note on a piece of paper, nothing salacious, nothing improper, just some observation about the day, something Deeks or Eric had said, something that had happened on the case. He'd fold it up, hide it somewhere on her desk and then she would have to search for it - search being the operative word, because sometimes even she couldn't find anything amidst the clutter on her desk. 

She enjoyed the search though, and it always had the desired effect of making her smile. Then she would look up towards the stairs, see Nate standing there at his little perch, the spot that not coincidentally gave him the best view of her desk. She would smile at him and he would smile back and she would thank her lucky stars that no-one had noticed, or that if they had, they weren't saying. 

But today there were no notes. 

Today, there was no Nate standing at his perch smiling down at her. 

Today, Nate was somewhere in Afghanistan, location top secret, incommunicado. 

And right up until the end of the day, Kensi hadn't realised how much she missed him, how much she missed those silly notes of his. 

Sighing, she shook her head and checked her email one last time, frowning when an unfamiliar window popped up on the machine. To her continuing surprise, it was a separate email program, with a message attached. 

"Hidden Notes in a Brave New World."

She read the subject line aloud, clicking on the message as she did so, a slow smile spreading across her face as she read. 

"I can't be there to see you open this, but you can thank Nell for working her magic on our computers. Something to do with partition drives and hidden folders, and at the risk of sounding like Inspector Gadget, this message will self destruct twenty four hours after reading... But I just wanted to say I hope you had a good day. And I wish I could see you open this... It was always the high point of my day."

Kensi cleared her throat against the sudden lump she felt there, resolving to bring Nell out for the best thank you dinner her salary could buy. 

Then she took a deep breath and began to type. 


End file.
